Gas ovens are home appliances that include a cooking space in which an ingredient is accommodated, a burner that generates heat by burning gas and air, a gas supply flow channel through which gas is supplied to the burner, and an igniter that generates flames and heats the ingredient accommodated in the cooking space at a high temperature to cook.
As well known, since air is necessary to produce combustion, and combustion gas that is waste gas occurring after the combustion is produced, gas ovens further include an air supply flow channel for supplying the air to a cooking space and an air discharge flow channel for discharging the waste gas.
The air supply flow channel and the air discharge flow channel connect an inside of the cooking space with an outside of a body, respectively. Here, since warm air rises and cold air falls due to a difference in densities, the air supply flow channel is provided to be connected to a bottom of the cooking space and the air discharge flow channel is provided to be connected to a top of the cooking space.